


Att Hålla Din Hand

by sqookss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Angst, M/M, Smut, TobiDei - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, obidei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqookss/pseuds/sqookss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito Uchiha's actual self-confidence isn't that triumphant when compared to Deidara but he really longs for his beautiful partner, until one night when the blond hears the Uchiha scream. Will they finally connect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic after a long break, there might be small errors here and there but I try to keep it as clean as possible!

On a shore at late noon the sky could please one’s eyes with it’s colours of galaxies, toxic wastes or highlights of a discofloor. Certainly, this was what Obito’s right eye was gazing at right now as the sun was leaving the world and the moon was greeting the night like any other night, as he and his beautiful young man of a partner took a break as they had reached a beach at the Land of Tea. He sometimes wondered if he just derealizated as he moved his legs and didn’t even pay attention to how the world around him scrolled by like a trick in old films, but he didn’t care less, since his mind often wondered upon Deidara. Deidara, Deidara, those stupid grunts always remarked that the blond was in his regular mood. Silence certainly remarked too that the Uchiha himself was in his standards, but something in his chest felt like overcooking rice and the water overflows, his stomach turned and he just couldn’t stop thinking about his partner every time he saw him or really sat down to talk with him. Perhaps his stupid Tobi play added even more to it. Under disguise, he was able to actually talk to Deidara as if he was really extrovert and really admired the artist. Without his persona, Obito was just a shy shell of awkwardness, in the end. Honestly, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what would occur if he stepped out of his role infront of Deidara. What would his beautiful partner even think of him if that scarred face was revealed? The blond would for sure lose all trust, if not actually start to respect him for going undercover in an S-rank criminal organization like Akatsuki. Out of one question, three more was born, and it lead to overthinking at it’s worst. Of course all the negative thoughts takes the first place out of all, leaving the vacant ones far off behind. 

Deidara didn’t wear his Akatsuki cloak since the day had been rough and he had been in a fight with some random villagers, and unfortunately got caught in a fire so that his outer clothing had caused fire and disappeared into nothingness. So his soft skin was visible, but that was not the only thing Obito was gazing right at now as he had started observing his partner again from taking his eyes off the sunset. The artist’s hair had moved onto a rather calmer dance, something like a waltz than the freestyle the Uchiha usually would get to see when they soared in the sky, and it reminded him more of actual hair than a giant bird’s wing. He moved onto the younger male’s hands – ah, those hands, so unique, they had quite a swing to them. Breaking the biases, you know? The handmouths was closed shut so the palms just looked like another regular person’s hands though. But the Uchiha knew they were there, for sure. He regained consciousness of the present and felt his fingers against the fabric of his gloves. He always hid behind those clothes. To come to think of it, he was a whole mystery. He never thought what people thought of him from the outside, since every action he took was for himself. Never before had the older male wondered what people thought of him, perhaps he only did now because of Deidara. For once, he wanted to be accepted, he wanted to have a chance to just relax and lay back without having to be on his toes of who might take a peek into his private life. Honestly, no one really knew anything about him, to come to think of it. Not even Itachi, whom he helped to slaughter their clan, knew the truth of him. Not even Kisame, perhaps one of his most loyal members. Some people knew him as Madara, some other people knew him as Tobi, and the past knew him as Obito Uchiha – a hero. 

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks. A hero. Nineteen years ago, his greatest nemesis was his own teammate but stood for his own good, he tried to protect those he loved, and he had a good heart. He sacrificed his life for someone he appreciated greatly. He gave his right eye to someone he disliked, to be of use for once. He had died along with all this. The current Obito wasn’t the same as before. Because the current one is a cold-hearted killer who only cares for himself. He only wants to fulfill his own ideals, even if it meant sacrifices. A monster. Who would want a monster like that? Who would want someone who changed so severely? 

 

Not Deidara, atleast, probably…

The Uchiha had still stopped in his tracks, sad, miserable, but happy on the outside to not blow his disguise as the villain he was. He would write history, just like this story. Only a beginning of something. The black hole of his mask, filled with darkness and emptiness, turned up once again to gaze at his beautiful partner. It felt like he yet again knew so much about his partner, but no one knew anything about himself. Not even himself. Who was he? His vision went even blurrier and doubelled as the derealization attacked his mind even greater, and the older male closed his eye shut to try to regain consciousness even a little bit to not snap. Every time he did, heads rolled. And he hadn’t done that for years now, it wouldn’t be that much of an good idea to let it happen now. 

“ Tobi! “ 

His partner called, or mostly saved him from passing out at it’s worst, and he opened his eye slowly. 

“ I think this is a good place to stay at tonight, hm. “ , Deidara had found a hut on the beach which was perfect for the two to stay in. 

“ Yes, senpai! “ , Obito yelped in his role of Tobi, and started to run to the hut where his partner now had stopped to rest. The wooden hut looked quite old, yet steady. The Uchiha opened the door to take a look inside. There was a little kitchen to the left with one round table at a little window that could be seen from the entrance, and to the right there was a door right at the main door to the WC. If you took about two steps inside, past the WC- door, you could spot a bed in the corner of your eye. Ah, one bed. It would be okay to sleep on the floor anyway, Obito thought. He didn’t mind it. And it would take one million years to argue about it, because when it was about getting his will through, Deidara was stubborn. Like, it was terrifying how a human being could be so passionate about their will. After having eyed the bed for just some seconds Deidara walked in too, past him, and sat on the bed. 

“ I’ll take this. You’ve had all the good beds in previous inns. Now it’s my turn, un! “ 

Of course. Even though Obito had never even gotten the chance to choose his bed in previous inns or wherever they slept, he didn’t even bother to argue. 

“ Okay. Senpai needs his beauty sleep.. “

An unamused glare could be sensed from behind long blond hair, and Obito only giggled a bit with his persona in action, and walked to sit at the table, resting his head on his hand which leaned on the table. He gazed outside, not wanting to be all over Deidara constantly. Well, he wanted to, but he kept that for himself. The beach looked really beautiful from here, too. Now that the sky was a tad purple and blue, pink at the horizon, a few stars could be seen. From having really appreciated the presence of his partner all day, which in general just made him happy, Obito didn’t feel good inside. Not tonight. From having had butterflies in his belly and daydreamed about the artist, he felt kind of down-wrought and depressed deep inside. He’d have to wait for the blond to fall asleep before getting his needs done of letting this out, somehow. 

Snapping out from his thoughts again, the masked man turned to his partner which now only wore his fishnet shirt and boxers and pulled the blanket over himself. He really had a need to join his partner, but that would never work. Because why would Deidara of all people want to sleep with an mysterious man, which he only knew as an incompetent idiot? Deidara was picky, independent, positive, selfish and sassy, and judging from seeing his reactions to certain people (from having commented on strangers for example, or having actually commented on how stupid Obito was at times) it was not an hard task to foretell how the outcome of an request of wanting to sleep with his partner would be. Rejection, of course. Light abuse, if he got too close, and being grounded to even be in there if he laid down with the other despite the rejections. Gladly, Obito often analyzed people before such outcomes were to ever happen, and he stayed put, as if to keep watch tonight. Or sleep at the table, whatever suited them. He didn’t sense anyone having followed them anyway, and who the Hell would even go searching for someone in this hut anyway at night? 

From having witnessed the sunset the moon was now high in the heavens as it had joined it’s sparkling friends. But Obito was not keeping company with his “friend”. He was sitting on a pier only metres away from the hut, letting his legs drop down over the edge, and he eyed himself in the sea as if he was one of the stars. The water was so clear so that you probably could count every one of the burning clods in the sky, million, no, billions of miles away. Yet, they were visible with the naked eye, and they watched over the world as if they were aware of everyone living there. As if they were aware of every single personality, happening, problem, surprise, and loss. No one had never really gotten up there to find out what the star’s did up there, but most people believed in the theory of them being guardians watching over the living, them being the spirits of the dead. Was the past Obito up there too? Would he be disappointed in the current Obito? The Uchiha eyed his kaleidoscope bothered in the water before starting to frown and splashing it away with his foot. 

He was not loveable, nor worthy to be cared for, nor anything like that that the past Obito would have successfully gotten. Rejection was something they had in common, but growing up is learning about the hardships in life. And the masked man had certainly done just that. He bit his lip annoyed, before hitting the wooden floor of the pier hard with his fist, holding in a scream. Why did he had to fall for everyone he couldn’t get? Why did he have to go through this pain over and over again? Why did it have to be him? Was this the karma for only wanting to have something good? 

A loud, sad, yowl echoed across the horizon as Obito was done overthinking, and he eyed the sky with a bothered face hidden behind the mask. Why could he never succeed with that he longed for?

The blond laid almost paralyzed in the cold bed, eyes wide open, as he had heard the Uchiha scream. It was almost breath taking. It was like he knew exactly what it was – a mental breakdown. It was a neither too sad nor too angry scream, it was just a mix of it, undescribeable, but he recognized it for sure. Slowly sitting up, he pulled his pants on, only to find himself moments later to open the door outside and swiftly looking around for his partner.

Was “Tobi” okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My strong side isn't chapters with averge length, sorry not sorry..

A mouthed hand stroked blond locks out of the eyesight of eyes as curious as a child’s, in other words, Deidara wanted to see clearly as he took a look around for his partner. The scream still echoed in his head. He just couldn’t get it off his mind, it scared him to be honest. He could have never imagined little jolly Tobi being the victim of a mental breakdown? To come to think of it, he really didn’t know anything about Tobi only than that he was stupid and never thought one step ahead of himself. Not that he did that himself, but still. The only sadness his partner ever experienced was probably that of when he scolded him physically with his art. But did the masked man have a mind competent enough to bring it as far as a mental breakdown? There had always been something fishy about him, anyway, Deidara thought. Because why would Akatsuki want someone like him? And why did he have to be teamed up with the artist of all people? Sure, his previous partner had passed away, leaving him to be alone as they usually moved in two-man cells, but if their leader was aware of Tobi’s powers (he didn’t really have any special powers, he was surely equal to a Genin!) why team him up with the artist? What was the match? Not only to mention their differences. Itachi and Kisame just got along just fine, probably because of their similarities in mind, having a long temper and so on, Hidan and Kakuzu were immortal (even though Hidan was an open-minded asshole at it’s finest, they got along somehow) and Sasori was just another artist which just spoke for itself. 

Deidara let out a sigh. He was so confused. Not tired actually, but just confused, and curious now. The dark didn’t help either. Even though it wasn’t pitch dark, seeing a dark man(due to his cloak) in the night was kind of difficult. The blond winced surprised as he heard a stomp-like sound not far away, turning to the pier next to the hut. There he was – his masked man of a partner. He stood on the pier, seeming to be upset, as Deidara had concluded. The younger male was already cold but ignored it, taking light steps closer. He wished he had had his cloak now. There was something odd about his partner for now, and it scared him a tad more. What if Tobi was hiding something really serious? What if he was the wrong person to mess with in the first place? What if the masked man actually was stronger than the artist himself but just toyed with him? That would certainly blow his mind. But he shook the thoughts off his mind, not wanting to bother with it. It only lead to overthinking, and later just being sad, eventually..-

Oh.  
He took a step onto the pier, Tobi now turning to him. He had thought about trying to be as silent as possible and then surprise his partner about actually seeming to care for once, but his pride instincts corrupted his mind suddenly. 

“ Uh, Tobi.. “  
No answer. The masked man just gazed at him with an uneasy aura choking him like thick mist surrounding him. This wasn’t right. Something about Tobi was off right now that wasn’t usual. He let out another grunt, starting to glare at the other, “ You should stay quiet at night when everyone’s asleep you idiot! “ . The blond crossed his arms in remark of his annoyance and also the fact that he was freezing by now as the winds across the ocean hit his bare skin. “ I’m trying to sleep but if you keep screaming like that I can’t, un. Just because you’re outside doesn’t mean the walls are completely isolated, tch. “ , he continued as if to reassure himself of that he was the smarter one, not wanting to let himself back off now just because he got this slightly nervous feeling in his gut. Tobi didn’t move nor say anything anymore. He stood there, still facing the blond like an emotionless statue. 

“ Are you listening!? “ , Deidara growled annoyed when not getting any response. He thought it was highly disrespectful to not even flinch when he asked something and trying to be all full of himself, since he was used to being praised and commented by the other daily. 

“ I’m sorry Senpai, I was just- eh, practicing my war cry! “ , the man in opposite of him lastly answered with a nervous yet calm tone. 

“ Your war cry!? “ , Deidara was now calm inside again as his partner seemed to be his normal self. How silly of him to have such dark thoughts about Tobi like that. It encouraged him to continue his scolding, “ In the middle of the night? Don’t you pay any attention to the people around you, or? Un! “ 

“ Of course I do.. “ , the masked man muttered confused, as if being confronted inside his very core.  
“ Well you don’t seem- “  
“ But I don’t see any other time of day to practice it on since you would never let me during daytime, ha..! “ the masked man continued, scratching the back of his head in awkwardness. 

Obito couldn’t honestly had been more surprised, but he couldn’t let himself get revealed just yet. Being his own self he could sense Deidara’s fear and curiousness from across the pier. It made him just want to walk up and hug the other, but there’d be no use in it. To his surprise, again, Deidara didn’t snap back at him. No, the younger male just stood there, frowning, which slowly faded into a sympathic face, a bit sad actually. It was like the blond realized all of his faults and that he shouldn’t go so hard on the other constantly. But he didn’t know what it was about, honestly. The tension between the two was unknown, mysterious and of course, tense. That was when Deidara spotted a glowing red eye, the kaleidoscope he despised oh so incredibly much, and it made his heart pound tough as the pace increased greatly. He thought his heart skipped a beat, and he had to do a quick inhale to calm down of what he had just witnessed. Was he just hallucinating? It was dark, and it was night after all, and he had been wondering so much already so it was very likely that his mind was just playing tricks on him. One second later the dark hole laid empty again.

“ You don’t seem to look so good, Deidara-senpai! You should go back to sleep! “ , the Uchiha announced encouraging. The blond slowly unfolded his arms, just spanning his fists. He seemed annoyed. He had probably seen Obito’s swift flicking with his Sharingan, which satisfied him. He would just let it shrug off for now, and he knew that Deidara wouldn’t let this go. He didn’t want to bring himself up personally infront of someone who wouldn’t probably care about it, unless he wanted answers himself. And knowing Deidara, the blond would certainly want answers to his questions, only time would tell. 

Another annoyed grunt was let out from paled cold lips of the artist, “ Yeah, maybe I should.. “ , he agreed in anger, not eyeing the other at all. He kept his gaze at the horizon, or on the heaven’s reflection on the calm sea. 

“ You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here. You don’t have a cloak..! “ , Obito continued to whine in his play of Tobi. He then stepped closer to his partner, and gently grabbed the stitched arm with his warm glove. He couldn’t feel the other’s skin, but he had goose bumps so he assumed the other was even colder than before. Deidara himself felt calm to the touch. Tobi was really warm - well that was not weird since the masked man wore unrevealing clothing constantly and probably kept warm and nice underneath for his own good. And the blond followed as he got pulled gently, actually wanting to follow, but kept pouting about it. It was like he was embarrassed of his scolding that had occurred moments earlier . But that day would never happen, Obito knew. The day when Deidara would try and be a nicer person was as likely as if to win one million ryou on the lottery. He almost pulled his partner inside of the house affectionately yet a tad aggressive, as if to protect him from some monster that chased them outside. He then closed the door, and turned around. The blond was on his way to the bed again, and Obito could hear the bed creak as the springs supported the younger male’s weight. The Uchiha didn’t move yet. Only now his fear was hitting his legs, feeling woozy at mind. Not derealization this time, just anxiety. Deidara had caught him screaming and at it’s most honest – letting his feelings out on something. Not completely but atleast something to calm his senses after years of just having held them in. He grabbed his mask unsure, but then let go. He couldn’t reveal himself, after all. He had no courage, and would probably never get. This was the most annoying thing he had never debated of with himself. Revealing his identity for the blond would be exciting, a brand new experience for them both. He only showed his face as a last resort in despair. This was actually not one of those times, and he would only feel utterly bad about it if it wasn’t for something good. A better moment would be if Deidara, again, asked for it, or if the blond would really need something to refresh his mind. 

Only a couple of minutes passed even though they felt like hours until Obito walked to the bed in all of his silence, eyeing the blond. He didn’t know if the other was asleep or not, and judging from the knowledge of Deidara being a light sleeper, he just assumed that the other probably was tired and had fallen asleep in satisfaction. The blond had in fact his back turned to the room, eyeing the wall, in complete opposite of the Uchiha’s conclusions. He was still cold, until he closed his eyes scared as Obito now laid his cloak over the blond as an extra blanket. 

Yet, there really was something off Tobi. Another personality, deep down there. Someone mysterious who cared a little extra, but just didn’t want to show it through the jolly persona. But Deidara didn’t know, no, how was he suppoused to know? Being the Taurus he was, he read by actions, not words. And that Sharingan – he wouldn’t let this pass through that easily. It could just have been a mirage, but still.. No body knew anything about the masked man. No body had told him where he come from, not even Tobi himself. 

He curled up slightly as the warmth of the cloak slowly warmed him up fairly just a bit. He was too scared to ask if his partner wanted to join him in the bed with him to warm him up even more, but he suddenly felt really clingy too, and he just imagined them two laying there while the night was young, talking and asking eachother questions about eachother until the moon would go down too. It was just a thought though, and it made him rethink that Tobi was an stupid idiot after all who actually couldn’t care for someone in such a way, who would take nothing seriously and would probably just laugh at him for his confessions, or questions. Because that’s what the masked man did sometimes, he made his little comebacks as smug as he could be. He seemed to somewhat take after Deidara in such situations. 

“ Tobi.. Who are you? “ , the artist muttered monotonic at last, unmoving, craving answers.

Moments of silence that once again felt like eternity only triggered the tension up, until a slightly darker voice than that of Tobi scattered Deidara’s mind even more.

“ Obito Uchiha. “ , the masked man murmured, gazing outside from the table once again with his arms crossed. He then turned to the blond who laid on the bed. “ I expected you to have fallen asleep, but I guess I was wrong, Deidara. “ 

The younger male’s heart pounded hard again. He wondered if it was going to explode due to the nervousity. He had been right after all. There was someone behind that mask who had just hidden all this time. It made the blond slightly uneasy, which lead to him not gathering enough courage to eye the other now that he was aware of the Sharingan. Of course, an Uchiha… He wondered if he was caught already. Caught, in a genjutsu, that is. He was as said unmoving, sweating and all stiff due to now not knowing what to do at all. He had pressed an answer out, but it was unexpected. What would he do now? Tell the other members about this? Which side was he on? 

“ .. W-Who.. Are you? “ , Deidara growled low as if he had been fooled, like taking candy from a kid. He didn’t accept such manipulation. “ Y-You.. “ 

“ Monster. “ , Obito ended Deidara’s sentence. Even though the blond hadn’t intended to end his announcement with monster, he just kept silent, too taken aback from hearing the other speak again. Deidara sat up, still not turned to the other, and stared into the wall, heart still pounding as if someone was hitting him with an iron hammer from the inside. The Uchiha broke the silence once again, “ I can certainly see how scared you are. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you like. “ Obito murmured, turning to the blond. He wondered if this was the end of them two. Would Deidara run away? Would the blond now live in constant hate of him? After having gathered information of both a Sharingan and his surname being Uchiha, the majority of an ‘yes’ was positive. “ I understand if you hate me. But I want the people I trust to know the truth. “ 

The blond slowly turned to gaze upon his masked partner, eyes wide. His face was completely reseted, as if he had witnessed his family die or something. And there it was, that eye he despised so much. But the goalless expression on his face didn’t change, not even a muscle moved. All he did was to follow Obito with his eyes, studying, analyzing with great effort. A new great man was infront of him, it wasn’t Tobi anymore. He accepted it, but his inner mind just couldn’t connect. The Uchiha slowly stood up, and just eyed his blond partner to see if the other was going to attack or not. He slowly stepped closer, and Deidara still didn’t move. He was frozen, one with the bed. 

“ You seem lost. “ , the Uchiha murmured once again, stepping closer. “ I can understand if you have many questions, and I wouldn’t deny answering them. There’s only one thing I crave from you though, first. “ 

Deidara turned his body around too as the Uchiha neared him, and held the pride high in his heart to not press against the wall in confusion, but mostly probably in reflex of fear. He couldn’t trust his voice at this very moment, and just kept silent – if he even could speak, that is. He was so lost in his thoughts after all.  
Obito stopped infront of the bed, grabbing his mask slowly. 

“ Acceptence. “


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning and the rays of the sun was laying flat on the wooden floor of the hut. The artist hadn’t slept very well since Obito had revealed himself. He just kept wondering upon the other, actually just way too much. He just laid on the bed, eyeing the other as he was making them both breakfast – rice buns and tea. A pretty basic breakfast at that. The Uchiha cooked peacefully, ignored by his partner. Obito himself felt kind of satisfied, yet a tad pity for Deidara. The blond hadn’t expected anything like this up until now, and it had happened so suddenly. He didn’t know if his partner took the apology either since he didn’t react when he apologized. All Deidara did was to give him this uneasy, nervous, almost frightened look, as if he didn’t want to be around. It was understandable though. Just as the previous night, people need their alone time once in a while to spread their wings and just organize things mentally. Perhaps let something out. Perhaps not. The thing that surprised the Uchiha the most was probably though how Deidara didn’t fight back. He was aware of the other’s stubbornness, if he was curious he demanded to know. But he seemed oddly shy in this situation. It was probably his Sharingan that changed things…

The masked man heard the bed creak from behind him. Deidara got up, and walked to sit at the table, not eyeing the other as he moved through the small room. He then sat down, looking outside, letting his hair fall as a protective wall between them. He wanted to forget about all this, but still not. Things had to move on. But he was unsure of how to react, again. The silence was as thick mist again, bearing heavily on the blond’s shoulders. Moments later, Obito started to put the cutlery and breakfast on the table, ready to be eaten. 

Deidara slowly turned to the rice buns placed infront of him on white porcelain. He eyed Obito for a split second, starting to eat it slowly. He was clearly sulking as he didn’t talk and constantly frowned. The Uchiha thought it was cute, but it was more of a serious matter, so he didn’t let it amuse him for long. He felt more powerful though now that Deidara didn’t dare to scold him anymore. He was the top dog now and infact, he could scold Deidara how much he wanted. But he didn’t want to. Because he didn’t want the other to feel bad since he himself was really fond of him. He didn’t even deny it. 

“ What do you think about going to my hideout for a while? “ Obito muttered, pulling his mask to the side. No responde, of course. The blond didn’t even look up. 

“ I think we both need a little rest. “   
“ ..We’re suppoused to get the Three-tails. “ , Deidara growled low. 

The blond was definitely shy. Once Obito would get him out of his bubble, they could surely soon communicate with ease. The thought of Deidara trying to get away didn’t scare him anymore- he was more conscious about his decision now, it wasn’t a matter ‘what if’ anymore, more of a matter of ‘this shall’. 

“ We have time. Being the real leader of Akatsuki I do know what we’re doing. “ 

The long-haired boy got even more annoyed. What the Hell was this crap? Even more secrets? Wasn’t Leader Pein the real leader now either? He felt so used. This was what annoyed him almost equally much to people not respecting his art – manipulating him like this. Being used, being told lies. He didn’t want people to mess with him in such a way. Perhaps it was more of a childish behavior, but what gave? 

“ I still don’t think we should waste time on going to your so called hideout. We have work to do, un. “ He now had a little bit more guts to speak up, clearly trying to push the other away. Obito wouldn’t give up so easily though. It was important to show dominance when it came to Deidara.

“ I can cancel our mission for now. As I said, I after all am the real leader of Akatsuki. So I wouldn’t really recommend you contradicting me. “

Deidara fell silent, eating with the emotion of pout by his side. But the blond really didn’t get why. Why go to the Uchiha’s hideout? For what? Resting? They were clearly taking it easy now from all the past days of fighting people that recognized them by their cloaks. But this man said he was the true leader after all, and what could Deidara say against that? He just accepted fate though. They put the dishes on the desk in the tiny kitchen when they were finished eating after a long pause of pure silence, not really bothering to wash them since they were never going back. The blond was even more annoyed that they would have to walk to some stupid hideout, until the Uchiha ordered him to come close. Deidara had seem pretty resistant at first at the idea. It was kind of creepy, yet nice in some way when getting asked to be close to the ‘stranger’, if you would want to call Obito that in this case. The happening after that was breathtaking -- the Uchiha placed his gloved hand onto Deidara’s shoulder, and suddenly they were in a room made out of mountain stone, a quite dark one. The place was at a cool temperature too, really mysterious at that. It didn’t seem to have been very populated either at all at any time. 

“ Welcome. “ Obito muttered, letting go of Deidara. The blond winced away as he noticed the other let go of him, as if to reassure that he didn’t want to get touched by the other. Like he was trying to show that he still sulked even though he didn’t. Because he actually didn’t – he was just curious by now. The blond let out another grunt and started to walk even though he didn’t even know where the corridors led. 

“ Please, let me take you on a tour. “ , the Uchiha nodded. He took his cloak off suddenly, and put it on the blond’s shoulder without any protest. “ It’s a bit cold here. Please receive this. “   
Deidara glared at the other for a moment again, not wanting to get caught. He then gripped the warm cozy cloak tighter around himself, following as the other walked by him. The masked man didn’t really show anything special though. He showed where the bathroom was, a kitchen (great quality actually, probably the most beautiful Deidara had ever gazed upon!), a huge room with a wall stuffed with Sharingans in it and a table in the middle, and weirdly enough, his bedroom. And there they now stood – at the final destination – the bedroom, it seemed. 

“ Well, what do you think? Impressive? “ , Obito muttered, eyeing the shorter male in opposite of him. The blond swiftly rolled his eyes, “ Unartistic. “. The responde weirdly enough amused the Uchiha. It was Deidara he was talking to after all, so such sassy replies was expected. 

“ You may go with me on an tour in your hideout, but yet I still don’t know anything about you, un. “ , Deidara murmured, eyeing his feet, “ Tell me about yourself. “. Deidara suddenly speaking kind of surprised Obito the other way- he was actually surprised this time. So, Deidara wanted to know… The Uchiha let out a satisfied chuckle, crossing his arms, “ Really. Is that how you want it. “. Obito smiled wide behind his mask. He was excited. Nah, he was going to tease the other until he would get demanded to take the mask off. 

“ Well- let’s see.. where should I start. “ , the Uchiha scratched his chin, wanting Deidara to pay attention to his mask extra much as he would make this ‘it’. “ I faked my death, so all of my childhood friends thinks I’m dead. “ , he nodded, “ My birthday is the 10th of February, which means that my zodiac sign is Aquarius, but that doesn’t really matter. “ a shrug laid upon his shoulders. He knew that this would bore Deidara, which he intended to. “ Let’s see- “ , the Uchiha moved closer, trying to seem like he didn’t notice it, “ I’m also actually really fond of you. But you should have noticed that already, right? “. The blond seemed inpatient, his eyes glued onto the Uchiha by now. “ I’m about thirty years old by now, Hell, how the years just fly by, eh? “ , the masked man continued, soon almost touching Deidara. The younger male soon couldn’t hold it – as expected – he was biting his lip, interrupting his partner’s next words. 

“ STOP. Stop this madness right now! This is how you Uchihas act all the time! So cool, as if you’re being incredibly respected. You don’t see the true form of art. I won’t ever let that slip through.. And you always make me feel so small and weak. So disgustingly weak. I feel so helpless..- “ 

Soft, yet a tad cold lips pressed against the blond’s own which was the reason he cut his speech off. And infront of his face was another. A scarred, pale face, paired with a pair of kaleidoscopes eyed him, together with raven hair laid calm in opposite of his own facial features now. Deidara felt his face grew hot even before he could even react to what just had happened. He was being kissed right on the lips- it was not like he minded it, Obito seemed so gentle. And how right he was. Obito actually tried to be as charming as possible, he didn’t want to rush it. As he had fantazied, the blond would know how to shut his mouth if he just got attention in the right way. Compliments, that were directed at him directly, that is. 

“ Y-You!! “ , Deidara whimpered, blushing even deeper as the kiss ended. The blond was too distracted from the astoundingly happening just a moment ago – he didn’t even gasp at the fact that Obito now had revealed his face. It had just been a matter of seconds of when the Uchiha had removed his mask and gathered courage to kiss his beloved partner. But he soon noticed as the shock was over. The blond got more and even more concentrated at the reveal, as it amazed him. Under that mask all of this time, there actually was a face. A real face. A real identity. Not just an orange swirly emotionless mask with a hole in that was pitch black constantly. Everything changed now that he knew the truth. That face belonged to Obito Uchiha. The first thing that caught Deidara’s eye was the other’s lips. Such cute, soft lips- absolutely flawless. What he then continued on to was the scars, but they didn’t take much of his time as the unactivated Sharingan captured him. Those eyes- such depth, a dip of onyx could probably be seen, or did the blond just imagine it? It was very fascinating to gaze upon anyway. Obito’s bangs weren’t so long, a centimetre or two above his eyebrows they laid. And then the rest of his face, the right side (from Deidara’s perspective, that is.) which was a complete blank canvas in his eyes, in a positive way. It seemed so soft in some way, like he just could imagine laying a kiss right there. The other eye was closed now though. Flirting? Nah, the man in opposite of him didn’t open it again. Better ask later.

“ So that’s who you are.. Obito. “ , Deidara muttered slowly, taken aback.  
“ If I make you feel weak, then I’ll be here to hold you. “   
“ T-This is a really big thing for me you know, un.. “   
“ Huh. “

Deidara just didn’t actually know how to feel. He felt a strong will inside to be with the other constantly, and now- not later- now! 

“ You are blushing. Cute. “ , Obito smirked satisfied. For him, it was a sign of accomplishment.   
“ O-Obito.. This came very out of the blue.. “ , the blond turned his back to the other, “ I mean- I don’t.. Eh, mind it? But like- I.. Un.. “ , he didn’t get any words out, eyeing the floor. At the same time he didn’t want to make the other mad, having him against him. Nor sad for that matter, since Obito didn’t seem to much of a bad guy in the end. “ What I’m trying to say is- “ , the shorter male turned around, “ I’m in shock still. I think. I can’t process this in my head. “  
“ Ah, it’s okay. I can leave you to think. I’ll be in my Sharingan room. “  
“ Y-Ye- You do that! Un! “ , the artist stammered as his partner left the room calm.

Deidara had just actually expected his partner to continue the session but now just left him to be there, all by himself. Was he just teasing him now, too? That Uchiha surely had brains. The blond slowly stepped after, hurrying to the said destination. His belly was full of butterflies, his cheeks was as exploding lava, and his legs were as a newbie bird learning to fly for the first time.

He was in love.


End file.
